worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Raider Class Corvette
Background (Wookepedia) The Raider-class corvette was produced by starship construction company Kuat Drive Yards for the Galactic Empire's naval forces; its design was reminiscent of the dagger-shaped hulls of larger ships used by the Galactic Empire, such as the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. The ship's hull, 150 meters in length, was largely colored gray, with black blade-like protrusions jutting out from the corvette's sides and bottom. The Raider-class was outfitted with multiple weapon hardpoints, including single turbolasers, ion cannon batteries, and dual heavy laser cannons—the latter weaponry proving more accurate against smaller fighters than turbolasers. Centralized command in the ship contributed to its success, and the Raider-class corvette was built to be durable. Acting in an anti-starfighter role found to be lacking in the Imperial fleet, the ship was designed to counter the Rebel Alliance's hit-and-run single-pilot fighter tactics and operated much like the Alliance's own CR90 corvette. A hyperdrive allowed the Raider-class to conduct hit-and-run missions against Alliance forces. Lira Wessex, daughter of famed engineer Walex Blissex and designer of the Venator and Imperial Star Destroyers, noted a lack of a vessel to complement the Imperial TIE fighters in the interception of single-pilot starfighters—a tactic the Alliance to Restore the Republic used to great effect during the Galactic Civil War. Lira Wessex designed and presented the Raider-class corvette to fill the tactical lack, and in 6 BBY production of the corvette by Kuat Drive Yards began. Considered useful in the Outer Rim Territories by the Empire due to its hyperdrive, the ship offered Imperial officers an opportunity to counter the Alliance's preferred tactics and saw success in its role. Some time after its construction, a Raider-class corvette was used to test a prototype TIE Advanced x1 starfighter in the Outer Rim Territories. Though the TIE Advanced would prove to be too costly for mass production, the starfighter's hyperdrive allowed it to operate well with the Raider-class corvette. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: Corvette Class: Raider Class Manufacturer: Kuat Drive yards Crew: 175 Gunners: 60 Passengers: 80 Troops, 24 pilots and flight crews MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 50 000 (1B) Bridge - 4 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array - 1 800 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array - 600 (3) Main Engines (3) - 5 000 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) - 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(8) - 450 ea Large Airlocks (4) - 1 000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 150 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 75 Turbolaser Cannon (6) - 400 ea Dual Heavy Laser (6) - 200 ea Ion Cannon (4) - 300 (5) Shields - 9 000 side (54 000 total) AR - 18 (vehicle) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 80md points of damage or less. Anything more than 80md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If the bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 1000kph FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 150m Height: 31m Width: 62m Weight: 400 000 tons Cargo: 1000 tons depending on configuration WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Turbolaser Cannon (8, 4 ventral turret, 4 dorsal turret) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 30 000km RANGE - ATMPOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike, WEAPON: Dual Heavy Lasers (8, 4 Ventral, 4 Dorsal) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 6 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Ion Cannons (4, 2 Ventral, 2 Dorsal) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 12 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 to shields, use Ion Damage Table if shields are down RATE OF FIRE: 3 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 100 light years. Emegency Beacon has a range of 100 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 100 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 130,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 600,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -8 dodge attacks from starfighters etc CARRIED CRAFT: 4 Starfighters 1 Shuttle REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG (Various editions) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Technical Readouts Star Wars Essential Guides